This invention relates to a battery sensor arrangement.
A battery sensor arrangement is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,861. In this known arrangement, the battery sensor is arranged in an indentation in a battery lid provided specifically for this battery sensor and has to be fastened to both poles of the battery.
Diverse arrangements and methods are known for monitoring, control, and automatic control of a motor vehicle wiring system; such arrangements and methods include energy distribution, energy control, and, particularly, load balancing of batteries. According to the application, normally, at least the measurable variables of battery current, battery voltage, and battery temperature are required. For sensing the battery current, sensors are normally used in the connection line to the battery. The battery voltage and the battery temperature are usually measured by separate sensors directly at or away from the battery poles. Therefore, according to the prior art, three completely independent devices are normally used. A separate installation space has to be created for the devices in each vehicle, and information for the devices has to be transmitted for further processing, usually to higher ranking control units.
With respect to the broader technical background concerning battery sensor arrangements, reference is made to German Patent Document DE 35 32 044 A1 and to International Patent Document WO 99/54744 A1.
It is an object of the invention to improve a battery sensor of the initially mentioned type such that installation costs and logic-related expenditures are reduced, and measuring precision is increased.
This object is achieved according to the invention.
By way of the invention, an integrated battery sensor is created which can be installed in any vehicle with only a few additional expenditures while the required installation space is small. In addition, as a result of the compact structural shape and the integration of several necessary components, the failure probability is reduced.
The drawings show the invention.